


Finding Notes?

by DrValentinez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fareeha Amari - Freeform, Fluff, angela ziegler - Freeform, cute and dumb, its cute, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrValentinez/pseuds/DrValentinez
Summary: Fareeha likes to leave notes around the base just for Angela.





	Finding Notes?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this random spur of the moment writing.

“If you’re reading this... hi LOL” 

Angela stared at the piece of paper, looking confused as ever. Every so often her lovely girlfriend would leave notes lying around just for Angela to find, some were silly and weird like the one she just picked up but others had confessions of the heart from Fareeha and Angela couldn’t help but swoon over the torn pieces of paper. 

Smiling, Angela took the paper folded it up and put it in her lab coat pocket. She had found this one in her shoe and she began to wonder if there were dozens more, she headed for the kitchen thinking of the places it could be. Fareeha was out on a mission and wouldn’t get back home til later giving Angela the entire day to find more of these notes, Fareeha never specified where she would hide them she would only say, “If you listen to your heart they will find you.” Angela sighed at the cheesy line from her girlfriend as she reached up for her mug out of the kitchen. “Look in the mug.” She thought. Pulling the mug down a bit quicker she looked inside and sure enough found a small folded up piece of paper, she quickly grabbed it eager to read it.

“What do you call a pastor thats also a lawyer? A father in law. :D”

Angela chuckled at the silly pun which then broke in to full laughter as she thought about it more and more, getting this note made her want to find even more. So she made her coffee and set off to find more notes.

It had been about an hour, she was looking and looking for another note no luck. Maybe Fareeha had set these up so that she would just find them natural without Angela having the intent to find them. Angela was now in the lab at her desk she looked defeated, deprived almost because she hadn’t found a note in “so long”. She sat back in her chair and looked around, “Hmm if i was Fareeha were would I hide a note?” She tapped at the desk surface staring out into the empty lab. Subconsciously she reached down to the side of her desk and opened a drawer pulling out a pen and note pad to list all possible places, when she looked down there it was another note. Angelas eyes went wide she was happy but slightly annoyed because she had been here for over an hour and was just now finding this note. She grabbed it, and slowly opened the folds.

“Hey guess what come meet me down stairs after my mission today, so I can tell you something.”

Once again she stared at the note wondering now not where more could be hiding but what it was Fareeha wanted to tell her. She must have planted this one today seeing as how the events of the note did line up, Angela sat at her desk and continued to work waiting for her girlfriend to get back.

She glanced up at the clock, it was almost time grabbing her coat she made her way down to the landing bay to meet Fareeha. Heels clicking through the empty hallway Angela became consumed with the thought of what exactly did Fareeha want to say to her. Was it important? Obviously it was. Why couldn’t she say it in person then? Angela was still walking towards the bay the closer she got the more fear set in. Is it bad? Maybe. Fareeha was never one to hide but this worried Angela the sound of jets was heard in the distance, looking to the sky there was the ship that carried her girlfriend and the secret she wanted to hear. The ship landed and Angela walked out to greet the off coming soldiers and Fareeha. Looking for her she caught a glimpse of her and they made eye contact. Just as quick as they were looking at each other Fareeha was breakneck sprinting down to Angela a grin plastered on her face, she stopped in front of Angela hands behind her back. Luckily she was out of her suit making this ordeal a bit easier.

“I take it you got my message?”she spoke quietly. 

“I did, now are you going to tell me what it is you have been driving me crazy with a piece of paper.”

Fareeha looked down into those sky blue eyes, she reached around Angela’s waist and pulled her into a hug. “You really wanna know?” Angela’s arms were around Fareeha’s neck embracing the hug “Yes I really do.” Fareeha pulled back.

“I love you.”

Angelas heart jumped at the three words and couldn’t help but feel the same looking up at Fareeha’s soft brown eyes. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
